


Goblet of Fire

by CS_WhiteWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape catches Karkaroff doing something he shouldn't; Karkaroff persuades Snape not to tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblet of Fire

Karkaroff slipped quietly into the great hall, the soft soles of his boots muffling his footsteps as he made his way down the length of the room, the Goblet of Fire a burning blue beacon beckoning to him. He ran sweaty palms down the sides of his red robes, the slip of parchment he held between thumb and index finger crunching slightly at the movement.

“Igor,” A deep voice spoke his name, giving him a start as he watched a tall, dark haired man materialise from one of the darkened corners of the room. Long, swift strides carried the pale-faced, hook-nosed man into the bluish glare of the Goblet’s fire, highlighting his features and giving him identification.

“Severus,” Karkaroff’s voice was soft, hesitant almost as he offered the Hogwarts Professor a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He slid his hand slowly up his side with all intents and purposes of pocketing the parchment he held. Snape’s sharp eyes immediately picked up the gesture, stalking the few paces between them and snatching out to grab at Karkaroff’s wrist, jerking his arm towards Snape as the Potions Master niftily pinched the parchment from his fingers.

Karkaroff swallowed hard, offering up another toothy smile as Snape’s eyes flickered over the slip, a delicate eyebrow raised at the name inscribed across it.

“Viktor Krum,” He read aloud, the name rolling off his tongue as he looked at the Durmstrang Headmaster, his fingers tightening their hold about the other man’s wrist. “You weren’t by chance planning to submit Mr Krum to the Goblet where you, Igor?”

The smile fell from Karkaroff’s lips, leaving his face looking as cold as his eyes. “And if I was, Severus?” He asked dangerously, jerking his arm from Snape’s grip. “It wouldn’t be any business of yours.”

Snape waved his hand as if it was of no importance to him whether the name was submitted or not, the dark smirk twisting his lips suggested otherwise however as he shrugged his shoulders dexterously.

“Of course, Igor, you are right- should you submit Mr Krum’s name into the Goblet this evening it would be no business of mine at all.” He stepped closer, the gesture imposing and intimidating as he invaded Karkaroff’s personal space, “But should Mr Krum himself see fit to enter his own name as well, then it becomes my business.”

His lip curled as he looked over Karkaroff’s aged appearance, the Durmstrang Headmaster had changed a lot since last Snape had seen him, back in the days as a Death Eater.

“You know the rules, Igor.” Snape hissed softly.

“As I recall, Severus, rules were meant to be broken.” Karkaroff glared at him, teeth bared in a growl as their gazes locked angrily, his words in reference to more than just the Triwizard Tournament.

Snape’s gaze darkened in fury, understanding. “You knew the score, Igor, you knew the rules.” Snape spat at him, maintaining his stance even as Karkaroff stepped forward, pushing against him.

“You betrayed us all!”

“You ran away!” Snape snapped, hands clenching at his sides until his knuckles where white. “You fled like a coward!”

“What was I to do? He was dead, and I- I was a known Death Eater. To stay was suicide.”

“It did you no good,” He sneered, “they caught you in the end.”

“And you, Severus. But you covered your tracks well, my slippery friend.” Karkaroff leant backwards, away from Snape, a wry smile touching at his lips, “You left no hope for the rest of us.”

“Had you expected any less?” Snape relaxed slightly, watching as Karkaroff’s smile widened.

“To have done so would have been foolish.”

Snape’s lips twitched. “Indeed.”

They stood in silence a moment, the eerie blue glow from the Goblet of Fire dancing across their features. Karkaroff was the first to turn away, scanning the age line circling the goblet before turning back to Snape and holding up his slip of parchment.

“What do you want?” He asked simply, knowing that Snape knew exactly what he meant.

The Potions Master considered a moment, tracing one long, stained finger across his thin lips before reaching out and touching at the blood-red fabric of Karkaroff’s robes.

“Remove them.” He said quietly, his eyes glinting as they ran over Karkaroff’s hidden physique, wondering if it would be anything like he remembered it to be.

Karkaroff said nothing in response to Snape’s request. Instead, he stepped past the age line, raising his hand and disposing the slip of parchment with Durmstrang’s desired champion scrawled across it into the goblet. The blue fire hissed, flames climbing higher a moment before settling back to their normal flickering hue.

He stepped from the circle and turned to Snape.

“Here?” He asked. Snape nodded his head, greasy locks falling forward to frame his face as he reached out his arm pointing towards something behind Karkaroff. The Durmstrang Headmaster turned, squashing down the trill of anticipation he felt as he laid eyes upon one of the student tables. Just the right height, he mused, wetting his lips, fingers already running up and down the buttons securing the front of his robes until he’d opened them from neck to navel- enough to slip them from his thin shoulders, allowing them to pool upon the floor at his feet and bare his naked body for Snape to see.

He barely shivered as the cold air bit at his skin; he’d endured worse up north, where the summers were hardly that much warmer than the winters had been. Snape eyed him hungrily, critically surveying his almost skeletal frame, the scars that littered his thin body, the faint outline of the Dark Mark upon his left arm. No doubt Snape was comparing him to the memory of what he’d once been.

Dark eyes lifted to meet his own as Snape pointed towards the table behind him once more. “Go.” He commanded softly and Karkaroff obeyed. Stepping from his robes with nary more than the boots on his feet and moving over towards the long table. Carefully he knelt upon the bench, bracing his hands on the used wood before him.

A whisper of robes against his back and Snape was there, behind him- a cold hand trailing down his back, feeling the bumps of his spine through his skin, the outline of his ribs at his sides, skimming over his jutting hipbones and circling the globes of his arse, squeezing at the handfuls of flesh, massaging them a moment before dipping his fingers into the crease to part his cheeks, holding him opened and exposed- cold air touching him intimately, hot breath- just _there_ \- making him shiver.

The first lap of tongue against his opening had him jerking away in shock, his breath hitching as Snape pulled away, his hand lashing out to smack him across his arse before rubbing at the slight smarting. Karkaroff’s fingernails dug into the table as Snape parted his cheeks once more, tongue lapping across his hole for a second time- teasing at the puckered entrance before thrusting his tongue into Karkaroff, the muscles contracting against the plunging intrusion as Snape’s mouth closed over his hole, using his tongue only to stretch and prepare Karkaroff, who was doing his best not to squirm in want.

Snape felt the tremors running through Karkaroff’s body as he licked across his opening over and over- flicking his tongue in and out, teasing, taunting, licking and lapping at his puckered entrance before nuzzling his face into the crease, the hook of his nose sliding across Karkaroff’s quivering hole at the same time he slipped his index finger into Karkaroff’s crease, finding his entrance and pushing into him in one swift movement- knuckle deep and smirking as Karkaroff tensed, his body trying to push the intruding finger out unsuccessfully.

He straightened up, his finger still inside Karkaroff as he stood, leaning over to bite at the other man’s shoulder as he flexed the tip of his finger, reaching, searching, until- aha!- Karkaroff’s hips jerked in reflex, a muffled sound emitting from him as Snape brushed against his prostrate. The Potions Master clamped his teeth down on Karkaroff’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh and biting down until he felt the skin give way, only the slight coppery tang touching at his tongue had him pulling away, removing his finger from Karkaroff’s arse in one burning tug in unison.

Snape made quick work of the fastenings on his lower robes, parting the material required in order to pull out his cock- already hard and waiting for his ministrations, he allowed himself a quick stroke and two before grabbing at Karkaroff’s hip, one hand positioning his cock whilst the other held the Durmstrang Head in place. He pushed himself in- the resistance delicious as he forced the head of his cock into Karkaroff’s arse, the spit slicked hole almost dry as he breached the muscle, tearing slightly at the soft tissue as he continued to push himself in- burying his cock to the hilt and pausing, savouring the feeling of having himself buried in another body- so warm and tight and pulsing with the need to expel him.

He bit back a groan just as Karkaroff bit back a moan- of pain no doubt- as Severus pulled out halfway before pushing in again. The friction was uncomfortable but he did not care as he set about thrusting his cock in and out of Karkaroff’s body, unintentionally brushing against the other man’s prostrate a few times in the course of his movements until with a shudder Karkaroff was coming, spilling his seed over the student table and setting off Snape’s own orgasm, his hips jerking as he emptied himself into the other man with a grunt.

All was still for a while, only the sounds of their breathing as they tried to calm themselves interrupting the silence. And then Snape pulled his softened cock from Karkaroff, a wet sound echoing loudly around them at the action. Snape was quick to clean and tuck himself away, stepping backwards to allow Karkaroff to gingerly straighten himself. His arse rubbed raw and red, knees scraped and mouth bloody from where he’d bitten his tongue to keep silent.

Despite his appearance, the Durmstrang Headmaster managed to meet Snape’s gaze, a look of contempt upon his face.

“You’re getting old, Severus,” He said in distaste. “You’ve never let me sate myself before. If at all.”

Snape shot him a look of disdain, “As are you, Igor. I’m sure it was only my disgust and pity at your decrepit state that prevented me from exerting my full control over you.”

Karkaroff shifted slightly, smiling a bloody-toothed smile even as he felt the seepage from his arse as it slipped between his legs in a bid to run down his inner thighs.

“Full control, Severus?” He mocked, carefully walking over towards his robes to clean himself up and dress.

Snape watched him, all dark eyed and sallow skinned, following every movement Karkaroff made with a watchful eye. “Perhaps you would like to find out just how full my control can be, Karkaroff? If your mind is as deteriorated as your body is, perhaps a refresher course is in order.”

“It’s been years, Severus, are you sure you’ve still the same stamina you prided yourself on?”

Snape smirked at him. “Have you?”

Karkaroff’s lips twitched. “Ah, but that is what the potions are for, no doubt.”

“Indeed.” Snape replied, his voice a rumble of black humour and he slipped back into the shadows of the hall and away, leaving Karkaroff to stare at the flickering blue flames of the goblet, a strange sort of look crossing his face.

He’d get Viktor to submit his name in the morning.

 

 __  
**Fin**  



End file.
